Brakk
The Brakk is a small-scale shotgun type sidearm with high damage and good reload rate but with high recoil and low magazine size. It was initially an award for completing at least 100 missions supporting the Grineer invasions during The Gradivus Dilemma. After the event, a blueprint was handed out to players who supported the Corpus by running at least 100 invasions on their side, as compensation. It has since been made a reward for defeating The Grustrag Three (not including during A Man of Few Words). Characteristics This weapon primarily deals damage. Advantages: *High Damage: **Powerful damage. *Good ammo efficiency. *High rate of fire. *Fast reload speed. *High pellet count. *Good critical chance. *Has innate and Polarity slots. Disadvantages: *High Recoil. *Relatively small magazine size. *Ineffective on medium and long range due to damage falloff and intense spread. Notes *Brakk parts including the blueprint are not tradable. *The Brakk's infamously high DPS can be attributed to its very high fire rate. Due to its semi-auto trigger it may be impossible to reach its maximum fire rate without alternative fire bindings. *During The Gradivus Dilemma, if you have supported the Grineer more than the Corpus, this gun will come with an inventory slot and an Orokin Catalyst. If the Corpus was supported, this will be rewarded as a Blueprint instead, meaning a lack of the inventory slot and Orokin Catalyst. * nerfed the Brakk in various areas. **Damage falloff was added and pellet spread was slightly increased, reducing its effective range. **Damage was slightly slanted towards damage, making it slightly less effective against the Infested and the Grineer. *The damage listed is actually a combination of all the pellets' damage values. The actual damage per pellet, barring damage falloff, is 6.75 impact, 3.75 puncture, and 4.5 slash. **Fires 10 pellets, each dealing varying physical damage for a total of 150 damage. *The Brakk is typically considered to be an upgraded Grineer version of the Bronco series with higher critical chance, greater damage potential, more pellets per shot, and a larger magazine size. In addition it also has and Polarity slots, allowing it to accommodate powerful mods sooner. Tips *The Brakk, when modded with only a maxed Lethal Torrent, fires faster than it is possible to click with a mouse. Binding to mousewheel down or another alternative will allow the weapon to deal maximum DPS. *The Brakk's critical and status stats make it viable for critical and/or proc-oriented builds. **High fire rate allows for fast application of statuses, such as or . *A shotgun in the secondary weapon slot allows for several interesting weapon combinations, particularly primary weapons that are inconvenient/risky to use in close quarters (Ogris, Penta, Sniper Rifles and Bows). Trivia *General Sargas Ruk gives this weapon to those who supported him and the Grineer in The Gradivus Dilemma with the following message: *If the player chose to support Alad V in The Gradivus Dilemma, the Lotus gifted them a Brakk blueprint instead. The blueprint uses entirely different resources to build the weapon, which is the following: *The Corpus counterpart for The Gradivus Dilemma is the Detron. Had the Corpus won the Dilemma the Detron would have been rewarded instead. *The Brakk's cylinder rotates every time after it fires. Curiously the player can fire the Brakk very rapidly before the cylinder even finishes rotating. **Additionally the Brakk appears to have a custom reload animation, but oddly, the Warframe appears to insert an object into the pistol grip. Its reload sound is similar to that of the Bronco. *The gun is described as a "semi-auto handcannon" of Grineer design. Colloquially, a "hand cannon" often refers to an extremely powerful handgun chambered for a high caliber cartridge such as .500 S&W Magnum or .50 Action Express. *The word "Brakk" may be translated from Grineer to English as "Break", due to its sustained ability to deliver powerful blasts against its targets. Media Brakk.png|BRAKK Brakkaward.png|Brakk Awarded By Ruk Warframe 2014-08-08 23-09-58-77.jpg|Brakk Color Scheme BRAKK your face off - Shotgun pistol 4 forma - Warframe Warframe-U18-Brakk Build Warframe 10 ♠ Brakk Grineer Hand Cannon Warframe Brakk 2.0 - The Grustrag Three A Gay Guy Reviews Brakk, The Poo Poo Pew Pew 2 Warframe Brakk Pro Builds 2 Forma Update 12.3.0 Warframe BRAKK 4x Forma Setup (U16.11.2) Warframe Brakk Grineer Poopsicle (6 Forma) Patch History * Damage increased from 15 to 20 * Damage fall off reduced to 11m and ending at 22 with a minimum damage of 8 * Increased Status Chance from 10% to 15% * Mastery Rank 6 required *Brakk now available for use in the Conclave. *Increased conclave rating. *Damage multiplier normalized. *Fixed Brakk being uncraftable in Foundry. *Components introduced via The Grustrag Three drop tables. *Brakk changes: **Damage slanted towards impact damage. **Little more spread added. **Fall off added (10-20m). *Tuned conclave value. *Brakk introduced. }} See also *The Gradivus Dilemma, the event that introduced this gun. *Detron, the Corpus counterpart, and it's improved form — Detron Mara. *Bronco, a similar pocket shotgun sidearm. *The Grustrag Three, the group that drops this weapon's parts. fr:Brakk Category:Event Reward Category:Grineer Category:Single Sidearm Category:Secondary Weapons Category:Update 10 Category:Weapons Category:Impact Damage Weapons Category:Shotgun Sidearm